plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Benbeasted
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- HellPikachu (Talk) 04:09, January 16, 2011 |} |} Your edits LOL I love em <3 specially when you delete unnecessary stuff :D! Keep up the good work HellPikachu 12:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your edits - again I am not sure if you are trying to vandalize, or someone took over your account, but you're making silly edits recently! As for example, putting as trivia in conehead zombie "he likes to party" even though it was already mentioned in the same page or categorizing the Cherry Bomb under "Cob Cannon". So please read before posting, this is not about who gets the most edits Dx please stop being silly! HellPikachu 20:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I put the "he likes to party" on the trivia because that's what the almanac stated, but I Did'nt do the cherry bomb thing. 04:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted I just checked your history again, and You did do the cherry bomb thing, but doesn't matter. Trivia is about hidden things, curiosities or stuff not mentioned in the game. the"he likes to party" was even mentioned in the same page on the infobox! Just pay more attention :D HellPikachu 13:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Randomguy3000 Yes, I eyes-dropped. Yes, he is an admin.--RandomguY 19:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan-made Plants And Zombies Although I wanted to make it and it got deleted i just wanted a page were anonymous characters from this wiki could share what Plants or Zombies they could conjure up and put them there as a source of creativity and to keep the creative juices flowing expressing opinions of all wiki members and if it returns I'll edit it so it seems to have come from the almanac. Sorry if I caused some inconvienience. User pages Don't mess with other people's user pages unless it's to undo another user (not the owner)'s edits, unless you really, really need to. Thanks!--RandomguY 01:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Randomguy3000 cannot make people admins, and we have enough already.--RandomguY 01:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) DS Achievements We aren't going to make pages for the unique ones until we can get images for them. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay Your plants to my stories on my plants. Hey, benbeasted, want me to add your plants in my stories? It'll be fun when you mix up new characters. ^U^ Sure Caffeinated It is a coffe bean! I changed it 1 month ago~ HellPikachu 16:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) complipedia.wikia.com Please visit the Complipedia. Going to it will bring happiness. Making Compliens will make more happiness. Please visit. CompliensCreator00 20:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreator00 Gender Neither plants nor zombies have genders, with the sole exception of Dr. Zomboss. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :That is both irrelevant and an opinion. Unless the gender of certain plants or zombies is canon, they will be treated as gender-neutral. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding categories that are already here. You may think you are not, but Fog-Obtained Plants is the same as Fog, and Store-bought Plants is the same as Upgrades and Shop. Please stop doing this. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 16:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :They are still redundant and unnecessary. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know both pictures are on the page, and the vanilla dancing zombie is used as he is more popular as more people have the unupdated version than the new one. user:IGNATIUS :There is no reason to change it. Where they are referenced both pictures are used. Hey! I know you from Bloons Wiki!:D 15:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm sorry I didn't reply to your message until now. I was very busy in school (Yes I'm Filipino, and all Filipinos are part Spanish, you should know that from AP/History) --"Is that pie?" Randomguy 14:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Good plants Wow! Youre plants are good. Please post them here: Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Zomplant Jelo 07:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) That's disrespectful Why would you call someone a bag for vaginal wash? (User talk:Swampert rox#Straighten) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 04:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Look. Banning is supposed to be a punishment to get rid of bad people or to force someone to take time off and cool down (for example if a contributor becomes angry for some reason and his/her edit quality dropped significantly, he/she could be banned for a while to give him/her time to calm down). Banning you would be unnecessary, considering that you have evidently calmed down and have realized the error of your ways, so to speak. Just don't do it again.--RandomguY 05:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gender I haven't check messages(or I forgot to reply?) Well, about the gender.."Seriously", who cares about that? At least I don't...Maybe Hypno-shroom has got a brother?:DHypno Boy 08:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC)